The Hidden Passion
by No Pen Name Provided
Summary: Why does Harry feel like this these days? Sex with Cho isn't what it used to be.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Passion**

Harry looked out the window of the train as it rambled through the country side. It was raining, an awful day to go back to school. Hermione and Ron were in the Prefects Compartment, and he was left to himself.

Draco Malfoy walked into the compartment. Harry noticed he had been working out over the summer. His muscles rippled under the white t-shirt.

"Is there room?"

"Yeah...I guess."

Draco sat down across from Harry. Harry noticed the silvery grey eyes that complemented the blonde hair and pointed nose.

_Snap out of it,_ he thought to himself. _Cho Chang is your girlfriend, remember?_

"How was your vacation?"

"It was alright, I guess, if you like being locked up in a closet and being abused by your uncle."

"You, you get abused?"

"Yeah, Vernon beats on me all the time."

Suddenly, Draco burst into tears.

"My—my father beats me, too!"

"Dude, don't cry,"

"I hate being forced to be evil,"

"I don't see you as evil." Harry took his hand, unexpectedly, surprising even himself.

Draco looked up. He didn't pull away. He stared fixedly at Harry's eyes.

Then there was a knock at the door to the compartment.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

They quickly pulled away from each other, Draco wiped his eyes.

"I'll have some Pumpkin Pasties, and Droobles Best Blowing Gum,"

"And I'll have a Chocolate Frog,"

Draco paid.

They continued to talk until the train pulled to a stop in front of Hogwarts, where they got off the train.

They took a carriage alone and rode up to the Great Hall.

"I'll see you in Potions tomorrow," Draco said.

"Potions, right."

Cho came up behind him.

"Hey baby," she said, putting her arm around him.

"Hey cupcake,"

Cho kissed him passionately.

"I'll meet you in the broom cupboard after dinner, OK?"

"Ooh, yeah!" Harry said. He needed to cleanse his mind of the encounter with Draco.

Dinner was slow and uneventful. Eventually, Dumbledore dismissed them.

Cho and Harry sidled into the broom cupboard, and they began taking off each others clothes.

She was a good blower. It felt excellent. They explored each other's bodies, but Harry didn't really feel into it as much. He licked whipped cream off her voluptuous breast, but he still couldn't get his mind off Draco. He kept imagining it was Draco stroking his penis. What was going on?

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"I don't know, I'm just really tired." Harry gave a big fake yawn for effect.

"Aw, I'm sorry honey, why don't you go up to bed, I'll be up later, OK?"

"What?"

"We're Head Boy and Head Girl, remember? We stay in the Head Boy and Head Girl Suite now!"

"Oh yeah, OK, Good Night,"

"G'Night Sweetie," She buttoned her shirt, and Harry pulled his pants back on.

He walked up to the Head Boy and Head Girl Suite slowly. Why was he so confused? He hadn't seen Cho in weeks, let alone had sex with her. He should have been overwhelmed with happiness. Instead he was overwhelmed with sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hidden Passion Chapter 2 

Harry woke with a start to find Cho standing naked over him.

"Feel better honey? I feel so horny, and my vibrator is broken."

"I guess so."

Cho had this inexhaustable sexual energy that took a huge toll on Harry sometimes, but it was so good, his penis argued with his head over what he needed and what he wanted.

Cho's moans echoed throught the cavernous Head Boy and Head Girl Suite that night, as they would for many nights to come.

In Potions Class, Draco slipped him a note.

_Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? _It read. As simple as that.

_Yeah, I'll meet you at the Shrieking Shack._ There it was again, that unconcious self writing that note for him. What about Cho?

The girl was addicted to sex. That was all she ever wanted. It drained him, but at the same time, he needed it just as badly.

The Hogsmeade trip came soon enough. But that day, Harry, who told Cho that he couldn't go to Hogsmeade with her because he had too much homework to do, was alerted by sniffles coming from Cho's bedroom.

"Cho, what's the matter?"

"Harry, I have to tell you, I'm…pregant."

"What?"

"I'm pregant!"

"Can't you get an abortion?"

"No, besides, that's so cruel. We're going to have a baby, Harry!"

Harry breathed in. He was going to be a father?

That night, Harry wrote to Draco.

_Draco, I'm sorry I couldn't come to Hogsmeade today. I had too much homework to do. Next time?_

_Harry_

In the middle of the night, Harry involontarily got out of his bed. He walked out of the suite and down the stairs.

The next thing he knew, Draco stood in front of him.

"Harry, what are you doing down here at this hour?"

"I really don't know, to tell you the truth."

"Well, never mind. There's something I've wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm gay. And, I love you. I can't hide it any longer."

"I've been having the same thoughts recently. I thought I was insane."

"Really? Oh, this is like something out of a dream!"

Draco pulled him into the nearest broom cupboard.

"I don't know about this Draco, I have a girlfriend—"

"Shh. So do I. But we love each other, right?"

"I guess so…"

Draco pulled off Harry's clothes, and put Harry's penis in his mouth and pumped.

It felt so good.

Harry resisted the urge to thrust. But he couldn't help it. He let a moan escape before thrusting his penis forward.

Draco pulled back.

"I'm sorry Draco, so sorry."

"It's fine, I don't mind." He spat semen out of his mouth.

Next, Harry took Draco's penis in his own mouth and blew as hard as he could.

Draco gasped.

"Shit, where did you learn to do that?"

"Honestly, I have know idea."

"We were meant to be."

"Yeah, yeah we were."

And so, Harry experienced the touch of another man for the very first time.


End file.
